


How far she’s come (How far she’ll go)

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: Allies and Hope [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post Season 7, Sequel, dousy is very slightly implied but could be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: Natasha decides to visit May at the new Coulson Academy. What she didn’t expect was one Daisy Johnson to decide to drop in for a surprise visit the same day.---This is a sequel to "The Allies and Hope we find in Liminal Spaces" and it ignores the Snap and Endgame
Relationships: Melinda May & Natasha Romanov, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Allies and Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Genuary 2021





	How far she’s come (How far she’ll go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a sequel to my first Natasha & Daisy & May fic but will be a much happier/ less angsty vibe! I would definitely recommend reading that one first but the gist is that Natasha helped Daisy out while she was on the run post S3
> 
> This one is set Post AoS Season 7 and ignores anything in the MCU after the Snap. Enjoy!

“Alright, class dismissed. Don’t forget your training assignments and midterm papers,” May projected across the lecture hall to her students.

Several students called out goodbyes and bid May a good weekend, but Natasha was more focused on the ones who were side eyeing her and whispering, ‘ _is that the Black Widow_?’

She smirked and waited for May to get a whiff of the murmurs and find her in the crowd. Within seconds they made eye contact and Natasha gave May a small wave. May rolled her eyes and motioned for Natasha to come to the front of the lecture hall.

“Who would have guessed that you would end up being a professor,” Natasha joked when she finally reached the front of the room.

May smirked at her, “definitely not my mother.” They shared a laugh and Natasha was happy to see May at such ease. “I thought you weren’t supposed to get here for a couple more hours?”

Natasha shrugged, “what can I say, Sam has a thing for flying fast. Plus, I wanted to see the great Professor Melinda May in action.”

May rolled her eyes again, “did you enjoy the show?”

“It was quite informative, but your spy skills are lacking for not noticing me.”

May raised her eyebrows, “forgive me for not noticing the best spy in the world slip into my mundane class about SHIELD history with a few dozen students.”

Natasha smiled and sat back, watching May pack up her stuff and shut down the projector.

“So where are your friends?” May asked, grabbing her bag and motioning towards the door.

“Sam and Steve? I sent them off to find Coulson and maybe intimidate some new agents.”

May smiled, “some will probably cry at the sight of Captain America, but mostly Phil.” Natasha grinned in agreement. “Well, shall I give you a tour Nat?”

“Lead the way professor.”

“And to conclude our tour, this is my office,” May said opening the door but they both paused when they noticed someone was sitting behind May’s desk.

Natasha was ready to attack however May held her back and look relaxed.

“Daisy.”

The culprit turned around in the chair and looked at May with a bright grin. “May!”

Natasha watched as Daisy practically leapt out of the chair and collided with May, who met her halfway, in a hug. What shocked Natasha more was the fact the May so eagerly reciprocated the hug.

“What are you doing here?” May asked, pulling away from the embrace.

“I’m here to see you of course! Well, and Coulson, but I mostly wanted to surprise you.”

Natasha briefly wondered how long it had been since the two had seen each other because Daisy was ginning ear to ear and May looked extremely happy about the girl’s appearance.

Finally, Daisy glanced behind May and looked shocked, “Natasha.”

“Nice to see you again Daisy, and under better circumstances I hope,” Natasha smiled, hoping to set the girl at ease.

Daisy looked sheepishly, “yeah, nice to see you again. Hopefully, I can make a better impression this time.”

Natasha took a good look at the girl in front of her. She looked different – healthier, _happier_. Her arms were no longer covered in bruises, her cheeks weren’t as hollow and had more color, and there was a twinkle in her eyes that had been lacking when she met the girl before. Natasha smiled thinking about how far the girl – who was on a suicide mission the last time they met – had come.

“You made a memorable impression before, but I’m happy to see you looking much more like the woman that May has told me all about.”

May rolled her eyes while Daisy looked slightly confused which made Natasha grin even wider.

“How about I make us all some tea and you two can get to know each other a little more,” May said walking towards her electric kettle.

It didn’t take long for Daisy to relax in Natasha’s presence. The younger woman clearly took cues from May and seeing her at ease with Natasha helped Daisy relax. Natasha told them about the fight against Thanos, how her team was pardoned, and the assembling of a new team of Avengers. In turn, Daisy and May told her about Ghost Rider, the Framework, the future, and their travels to space and the past.

“Oh, so we have a third fossil from the World War II era? They should start a club,” Natasha smirked.

Daisy laughed and May rolled her eyes. 

“I wonder how Daniel would take meeting the infamous Steve Rogers,” Daisy mused.

“We’ll find out tonight,” May said sipping her tea. Both Daisy and Natasha looked at her confused. May quirked an eyebrow, as if the explanation should be obvious. “Well Nat, Steve and Sam were coming over to have dinner with Phil and I. Now that you’re home, I’m assuming you and Daniel will be joining too. Kora is of course welcome as well if she desires.”

Daisy looked like a deer caught in headlights at the prospect of a big dinner. Meanwhile, Natasha was intrigued. She would love to meet the man who played a part in helping Daisy be this happy. Plus, it would be entertaining to see him and Steve interact as two men from the 1900’s who also happened to share a lover. The thought alone made Natasha laugh in her head.

“That is of course if they haven’t already met,” May interrupted their thoughts, “since I’m guessing you sent Daniel to meet with Mack or Coulson.” 

“Oh crap,” Daisy mumbled. 

Natasha snickered seeing Daisy getting flustered. She also noticed May hiding her own smirk behind her mug and could tell she was enjoying teasing her protégé. 

Natasha wanted to know more about this Daisy. “So, Daisy, tell me more about your relationship with Agent Sousa.”

Daisy blushed, “there’s not much more to tell than what we’ve already said. He supports me like no one else ever has. We make a good team.”

Natasha was an expert at reading people, and she could see nothing but love and happiness radiating from the girl. It was nice to know she had people other than May and Coulson to support her.

“You’ve come along way since I met you a few years ago, Daisy.”

“She certainly has,” May said before Daisy could protest.

“Alright, enough about me,” Daisy said standing up, “is it time to go find the men and head back to your place for dinner?”

Natasha watched May give Daisy a soft look before placing her mug on the desk, “sure Dais, let’s go home.”

Several hours later after a lively dinner prepared by Phil and Sam, Natasha walked into the kitchen to help May with the dishes. 

“Your duckling seems to have turned out alright.”

The edge of May’s lips quirked up ever so slightly, “she’s doing well.”

“Thanks to you I’m sure.”

Nat watched as May’s hands paused for a half second before continuing the task. “All I did was refuse to give up on her and remind her how important she is to us. She deserves people who will stand up for her and help her see her own worth.”

“Spoken like a true mama duck,” Nat snickered.

May rolled her eyes and splashed water up at Natasha’s face causing her to laugh quietly. 

“I’m happy that you seem to be doing well too,” Natasha added softly. “Looks like Daisy might have had just as big impact on you as you had on her.”

May hummed in agreement, “possibly. Retirement has also been treating me well.” May looked at Natasha, “now when will you take a break like _you_ deserve?”

Natasha mulled over the question and looked into the living room where her friends were chatting happily, “when the world doesn’t need me anymore.”

May scoffed. Natasha knew the answer wouldn’t appease May, but it was the answer that felt right and Natasha would stand by it. As long as Steve and Sam stayed in the game, so would she.

They quickly finished the dishes and May went to sit next to Coulson on the couch. Natasha decided to linger and observe the group. It was one of her favorite things to do, just observe the people around her. It didn’t take long for Daisy to notice her though and come to stand beside her.

“I hope you don’t mind that Daniel and I crashed your reunion with May and Coulson.”

“Not at all. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you and not just hearing about you from May.”

Daisy blushed again. “Does she really talk about me that much?”

Natasha smirked, “well she also talked about the science geniuses, and our good friends Mack and Bobbi, but she talked about you the most.”

Daisy tried to hide her face, but Natasha could still see her bright pink cheeks. “You know, you were right all those years ago” Daisy looked up to make eye contact. “Things did get better once I returned to the people who loved me.”

Natasha nodded, remembering the conversation she had with the broken girl all too well. 

“I know now that while my past may be dark and full of regrets, my future is bright. I have you to thank for reminding me that I still had a life worth living. So thank you Natasha.”

Daisy looked like she was trying to not get emotional thinking about the low point she was at during their first encounter and Natasha was trying not to get emotional herself. It wasn’t often that people thanked her. It was the price of doing work in the shadows and she really appreciated the younger girl taking the time to say those words.

“You’re welcome kid, but I already told you once, call me Nat.”

Daisy laughed a bit, nodding her head. “Okay, Nat.”

“You know, if you ever want to stop by, I’m sure the other Avengers would love to meet you. Plus, you could have some fun training with Wanda or myself.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I like where I’m at. Working with inhumans and traveling to space when necessary.”

“Well the offer stands, as does my previous offer that if you ever need anything, just give me a call. I got your back Daisy.”

“And I’ll have yours.”

Natasha didn’t have many people she trusted, but she knew even the first time she met Daisy that she would trust the girl. Looking at her smile, Natasha knew the girl would be alright. She had her head screwed back on straight and had an even firmer support system now than years ago. Natasha was proud of her and knew that whatever hurdles fate would throw in Daisy’s way, she would be alright.

“Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks again and I really hope you learned to take your own advice.” Daisy gave her one last soft smile and went back to Daniel’s side. 

Natasha smiled, she had learned to let people in and trust those she cared about most. Years on the run with Sam and Steve and training Wanda had taught her more trust than May or Clint ever could. But something about Daisy showed her that she still had room to grow. Maybe it was finally time for her to move on from her past and the red in ledger.

After today, Natasha understood why May had taken the young inhuman under her wing several years ago. Daisy radiated hope despite her past and that was something that everyone could learn from her. Natasha knew this wouldn’t be her last encounter with the girl and she was excited to see where life took them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The first story is by far my most popular story I've written which always makes me happy because I figured I was writing it purely to indulge my own love for these three women! I hadn't really intended to write a sequel but once I had the idea, I couldn't let it go!
> 
> Comments are always welcome and I would love to know if anyone would want more of these characters!


End file.
